Who's Gonna Stop The Rain?
by Leap of fate
Summary: A angsty lil song-fic about Matt and Jeff Hardy, how love can be the most painful thing in the world and is thicker than even blood. (Warning, deals with suicide) complete.


Who's Gonna Stop The Rain?

Disclaimer: This is my 2nd attempt at a song fic, using Anastasia's Who's gonna stop the rain, I don't own it, I didn't write it, don't sue me! It's another sad one but in the future I wont always be so dark. This I've decided is one about the Hardyz and a little struggle in their lives. R&R pwease, PWEASE! Remember it aint real and I love the Hardyz too. Sorry! Also I don't own Black by Pearl Jam.

_There is no rose without a thorn_

_No rain without a storm_

Matt tasted the saltiness of his own tears on his lips, they clouded his vision and he could hardly make sense of what he was doing.

It wasn't Jeff's fault, it never was. But as soon as Amy said those dreaded words, he felt his world had broken apart. Not so much because of her, but because he had just lost his best friend.

_There is no laughter without tears _

_No wisdom without years..._

He remembered all the times they fought side by side, the times they dreamed of being stars and bouncing on the trampoline. He bit back a cry of pain and frustration. He thought he would know better, that he would have seen the signs, he walked in, saw Jeff checking on her eye, Jeff had pulled away from her like he had been shocked as soon as he saw Matt. He couldn't believe he didn't see it all sooner.

_In a world gone crazy_

_Torn between the roads that we must chose_

_Win or lose_

He remembered seeing the look on Jeff's face as Amy stood between them, and told Matt what he never dreamed he'd hear, but had heard in the deepest depths of his nightmares.

"I'm sorry Matt, me and Jeff have been seeing each other for a while now. We're in love. We are really serious. It's over."

There was pain in his big brothers eyes as she said the words, Jeff never wanted to hurt Matt, but it was love and he had known it since he first laid eyes on Amy, but kept his desires hidden deep, 'til she said the same…

_If every soul should lose its way_

_If every face should lose its name_

_Tell me - who's gonna stop the rain?_

Matt flung open the arena doors, stumbling into the falling rain. He didn't care who saw, what they thought. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Jeff was his baby brother, his closest friend and he had betrayed him in the most painful way possible.

Storm clouds rumbled threateningly overhead, but he couldn't give a damn.

_Each day another boy and girl_

_Set foot into this world_

Was he stupid not to realize, not to do something? Maybe, but what would he have done? It was love, just like Amy said. Matt had always believed things happened for a reason, if it was meant to be then that was it. He remembered Jeff telling him, the only time he felt truly happy was soaring in the air, flying high, making poetry in motion but just as Matt had seen when he saw them kiss-through a window- just after he ran out, Jeff looked truly happy. Something gave him the joy nothing else could.

Where did that leave Matt?

_One reaches out to touch the sky_

_One never learns to fly_

He remembered the lyrics from one of his favorite songs, black by Pearl Jam: I know some day you'll have a beautiful life, you'll be a star in someone else's sky, but why, oh why can't it be mine?

"Why?" Matt said softly.

"WHY!?"

_Where is it written in the stone_

_That any child should walk alone_

_Out on their own?_

He'd never felt so lonely, he was freezing to the bone, the rain hammering mercilessly down chilling him until he was numb, but if no-one else had mercy on him, then why should the rain?

_If no one tries to end this game_

_Or find a way to ease the pain_

_Tell me - who's gonna stop the rain?_

Jeff looked at Amy whose arm was linked with his.

"D'ya think we did the right thing?" He said.

"It's better than living a lie, like before." She said, her hazel eyes locking with his green ones.

"He was so hurt…" Jeff trailed off, then flinching as a crash of thunder shook the building.

"He will manage. He always does."

"Did you ever love him?"

"It doesn't matter." She said softly, pulling him into a kiss.

_How many rivers must we cross before we learn_

_That the flood is rising higher and our bridges _

_all have burned_

The rain was crashing down in torrents, Matt was finding it hard to walk, he couldn't see except when brief flashes of thunder lit the road.

"My world gone black…" He sang, his voice shaking.

He stumbled, crashing to the muddy ground. The water was rising and he was lost, without a lifeline, without a hope.

_Each time another dream is washed out to sea_

_It's another piece of you, it's another peice _

_of me_

Jeff looked out the window, saw his brother crash out of the arena doors and stumble down the street towards the fields and sea beyond. He saw him falter and saw him fall. Jeff looked over at Amy sleeping on a sofa in the locker room. He grabbed his keys and jacket and ran quickly out of the room.

_Sure as the blood runs through your veins_

_Sure as the falling rain_

Jeff was stunned at how cold it was, the strength of the rain knocked the wind out of him, but he followed Matt through the dark night.

_We'll taste the tears of each defeat_

_The bitter and the sweet_

Matt tripped again, cried out in frustration. He was so cold he almost felt hot. His long black hair stuck to his head, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were full of tears and rain, but he was almost where he wanted to be. Not too far.

_As the days grow colder_

_Wondering if we'll ever see the sun_

_When winter comes_

Jeff saw Matt put all his effort to run a little bit up the hill, he had no idea where he was going, his feet ached and they had been walking for miles. But Matt seemed to know, so Jeff just followed still.

_If no one stands to take the weight_

_If no one answers to the blame_

_Tell me who's gonna stop the rain_

Matt reached the top of the hill, or really the cliff. It overlooked the sea, which roared and tossed like a lion in the throw of rage. He felt tears spill down his face once more as he stared up at the sky, the clouds parting for a second to show the moon illuminating a path out to sea and shining down on him. He stood on the cliff's edge. Taking a deep breath he steadied his breathing and cast his thoughts to his Dad, Amy, his Mom and finally Jeff. He prayed a little prayer in his heart for the lord and Jeff to forgive him. He knew it'd end like this, he'd end it all alone. He murmured softly " I love you Jeff." And then he jumped.

Jeff reached the top of the cliff seeing his brother standing still at the edge. Then he saw him jump. They were so high up. Jeff screamed his brother's name desperately and terrified. But it was too late, Jeff ran to the edge as his brothers body hit the water. The crash was hid with the roar of the waves and Jeff's scream. Jeff felt his heart had been ripped out, he felt sick and dizzy and fell to his knees in despair. Nothing was worth this, he cried out to the heavens in utter desperation. And although Matt never knew it, he didn't die alone.

_If every soul should lose its way_

_If every face should lose its name_

_If no one tries to end this game_

_Or find a way to ease the pain_

_Who's gonna stop the rain_

_If no one stands to take the weight_

_If no one answers to the blame_

_Tell me who's gonna stop the rain_

_*_

Okay it was very angsty but please, please R&R pretty please? PLEASE (starts sobbing)… I'm okay now. PLEASE?


End file.
